I Didn't Know
by hphg2gether
Summary: Summary: Ginny is a shy, but very intelligent 11 year old. In her first year at Hogwarts she skips a grade and enters as a second year, the same year as her brother, Ron and the other golden trio members. Not the bearer of Tom Riddle’s Diary, she is givin


_I Didn't Know_

I looked up to the sky so blue

And suddenly I think of you.

The wind blows right into my face

And I think of your warm embrace.

We walked together side by side

We opened up to each other and no longer hide.

You tell me your thoughts and I tell you mine

I looked up to you so caring and kind.

Then you told me about this girl

Who makes your head spin and whirl.

You told me about her hand you long to touch

You told me you'd never loved someone that much

Sadly I started to pull away

Farther and farther, day by day.

I try to keep you out of my mind

I look ahead instead of behind.

And just when I'm recovering

From the hole in my heart

You came back to me

With a brand new start

You asked what happened

But I refused to talk and be hurt again.

I told you to return to your girl

Who makes your head spin and whirl

Then you touched my face long and true

And you whispered in my ears

"That girl was you"

Summary: Ginny is a shy, but very intelligent 11 year old. In her first year at Hogwarts she skips a grade and enters as a second year, the same year as her brother, Ron and the other golden trio members. Not the bearer of Tom Riddle's Diary, she is giving a chance to make friends and have a normal childhood, well as normal as a witch whose best friend is her family's mortal enemy's son.

6 years ago

"Ginny! Let's go or we'll miss the train!" yelled Ron.

"I'm coming … jeez … hold your horses!" she yelled back.

Finally, she thought, I'm finally going to Hogwarts!

The Weasley Family, along with Harry and Hermione, were crammed into the ancient Ford Angelina. They were on their way to the magical school of Hogwarts, the finest magic school in all of Europe. Of course people do not exactly know where it is, but that's because it's enchanted.

_Flashback 2 months ago_

"Ginny, your Hogwarts letter arrived!" yelled Molly Weasley.

"Thanks, MOM!"

_Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

A separate piece of paper floated to the ground, next to her feet. Thinking it was the list of books Ginny picks it up and reads it.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are allowed to skip a full year and enter as a second year instead of a first year. This is completely optional and requires your parents' written permission. If you do chose to accept this offer an owl will deliver a bag of gold to your house to pay for school expenses._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_End Flashback_

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran through the barrier together. Closely followed by Percy, Fred, and George. Once they were all safely through the barrier, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to see their friends, leaving Ginny to find a compartment by herself. As Ginny was walking she kept her head down as to not attract attention. As a result she did not see the blond-haired boy that was walking the opposite direction for hers.

Draco Malfoy was not looking were he was going and suddenly bumped into a red-haired girl. He knew she must be another one of those poor Weasleys, but for some reason he did not want to insult her or make fun of her. Instead he wanted to get to know this girl that was stammering sorry over and over again.

Ginny looked up and fell silent. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of molten silver, for that was what his eyes were like, molten silver. She knew who he was of course for she had been warned repeatedly by all of her brothers, including Harry and Hermione, about him, Draco Malfoy. But she didn't really think that he could be that evil. So, when she saw that it was him that she bumped into she stopped talking and just stared at him, and he stared back.

"I'm really really really sorry!"

"No, it's okay. No harm done. I'm …"

"Draco Malfoy. I know. And my name is …"

"Ginny Weasley. _I know_. Would you like to sit with me? You seem to be looking for an empty compartment. I can promise you that mine will be and will remain empty unless you chose for it to be."

"I'd love to Draco, but you will be sharing that compartment with me won't you?"

"Of course"

Ginny and Draco went to his compartment. Just as they got in Ron, Harry, and Hermione spotted them together.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing with _HIM_?" Ron shouted turning a violent shade of purple.

"Well Ron we are about to go have a nice conversation in Draco's compartment followed by hot mindless sex. Does that answer your question?"

Draco looked like he was about to burst out laughing any minute. So did Ginny. But Ron looked like he was about to pounce on Draco and pound him to the ground.

"You are just kidding right?" he asked fearfully.

"About the sex? Yes. The conversation? No. So please kindly go away so we can talk."

The "golden trio" left them, Ron being dragged by Harry and Hermione.

"You love doing that don't you?"

"Duh! of course … sometimes I just want to see how far I can push all my brothers before they want to lock me in a convent."

"Dude you have a weird sense of humor!"

"That's what makes me sooo irresistible and lovable." Ginny said with relish.

For two hours Ginny and Draco talked about absolute nothing and everything. They talked about what type of music they listened to, what they want to be, what's expected of them, and best of all, what they hate about what's expected of them.

"I hate the way everyone just assumes that I'm like my father. I don't share his beliefs just because I look like him"

"I hate that I always have to behave all proper and perfect. I can't help it if I like to play the guitar and like to wear gothic/punk/emo clothes. People look at me and they think I'm all "nice in pink" kind of girl. But I am soooo not."

"Cool you play the guitar?"

"Yes but my _darling_ parents seem to think that playing the guitar in so unlady-like and forbade me to play. But I still do it cause I love to play emo music. Especially this one band called Simple Plan."

"Are you serious? You like Simple Plan too? I thought I was the only person in the wizarding world to even know who they are!"

"Well I can play a couple of their songs. Which ones are you're favorites?"

" 'Welcome To My Life' and 'Perfect' are the best songs ever out of their albums"

"Oh my god .. those songs practically describe my life. I have my guitar now … do you wanna sing?"

"I dunno … I don't really have that great of a voice"

"Well no one will hear except me … so ….."

"Okay .. but just those two songs .. ok?"

"Deal!"

Ginny takes her guitar out of her pocket makes returns it to its normal size. After taking two minutes to tune up, she starts to play "Welcome To My Life"

**"Welcome To My Life"**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Ginny let the music fade while she stared at Draco with fascination in her hazel brown eyes.

Wow, she thought, he has an incredible talent and an awesome voice to go with it. I can't believe he thinks he can't sing.

I wonder what she's thinking about, Draco asks himself, probably saying that I ruin the song or something.


End file.
